User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 769: The Good, the Bad, and the Bellamy
It's time for my weekly chapter review blog! Now, since I call myself an Amurican, I observed a little holiday I like to call the Giving of Thanks. So this blog will probably look like it was written by a drunk monkey on ecstasy. So please, if you value your sanity, please hit the X and, even if you're not Amurican, go stuff your face in a turkey. I liked this chapter much much much better because it put the focus on just one battle instead of all the fresh baked dozen battles currently taking place now during the arc. Not only that, but Oda picked the BEST battle to show. Yep, be thanking Oda, because you get to see Law, Doflamingo, Luffy, Fake-Mingo and Bellamy duke it our for 20 or so uninterrupted glorious pages! Now here is a message from our sponsor: To all the people who thought Law's attack would actually hurt Doflamingo, please read Bleach. And every other Shonen Manga. Annywayss, yeah, Doflamingo completely ignored his recent stab wound because he is a good person with common sense. He doesn't let the little things take over the big things. Because, let's face it, a shot wound is just a papercut compared to A QUARTER OF THE PALACE ROOF FLYING TOWARDS YOU! Cue the arguments on One Piece being incredibly realistic. Yeah. So Law, despite having battled Doflamingo three times, an admiral one time, and getting shot three times IN ONE DAY, continues to do stuff like telepathically control multiple tons of rock. Only in OP, folks. And in every other Shonen manga. What follows next is some signature One Piece Battle Chaos, and Doffy shows how little a shot wound and several tons of stone mean to him, all in this picture: Mingo-man, Mingo-man, does whatever a Mingo can What follows is Mingo being a total boss and eventually ripping Law's arm off. Which, unless Law dies, won't have any effect whatsoever. Because of Law's powers. And Shonen Manga in general. But before he does that, Doflamingo reveals to Law how his screwup back in Chapter 766 or so resulted in his takeover of Dressrosa. Somewhat powerful, but Law isn't broken. Until Doflamingo breaks his body. Despite Law's recent loss, however, he still seems to be capable of sitting up. At least until Luffy comes in. Welp, the Doffy-Law story is out of time for today, folks! And now it's time for the soap opera Luffy and Bellamy: Dreams Come True. This just in: We have witnessed our first casualty of this match. Rest in peace, Fake-Mingo. You will forever be in my Corazon. Then, Doflamingo actually listens to Luffy's pleas for once and releases Bellamy! So...tune in next week for some Luffy vs. Doflamingo actio----WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM BECAUSE BELLAMY IS BEING A GIANT DICK So, after a few flashback panels that are realllyyy boring, we know a little bit about Bellamy. Bellamy: Hey Doffy, can we join you guys? Doffy: Sure, but don't do bad things like losing. We all know what happened after that. Everything makes sense now, but did it NEED to make sense? So Bellamy, being the premier example of a domestic abuse victim, refuses to turn on Doffy and instead does all he can to battle Luffy...which is bounce around the room. So Chapter 770 will probably go something like this: Bellamy: Just go Luffy kill me already Luffy: Nooooo your my friend now Bellamy: Fuq u, just do it! So ends my latest chapter podcast. So now go and stuff your face into turkey. If you're a vegetarian, stuff your face into a gourd. Lebewohl! Chapter Rating Good Bad Bellamy Law's reaction after reading this blog Category:Blog posts